


there's something about the way our bedsheets turn religion upside down

by andthwip



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Domestic Fluff, Established Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Not Angry, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: “You guys are disgustingly cute,” Tim says, scrunching up his nose. “How did you manage to tame the big bad Red Hood, Dick?”“If he told you, he’d have to kill you,” Jason says nonchalantly before Dick has a chance to open his mouth, he wraps an arm around Dick’s waist and pulls him in closer. “Quiet. Eat your food and drink your stolen beer, replacements should be seen and not heard.”Dick makes a move to chastise Jason for his replacement comment but instead of being annoyed, Tim just shakes his head, a smile curving on his lips as he flips Jason the finger and turns back to eating his noodles. The exchange warms Dick’s heart a little, this is progress.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	there's something about the way our bedsheets turn religion upside down

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on halloween but life got in the way and it's been sitting beta'd for 3 weeks in google docs...

“Fuck, Dickie – you feel so good,” Jason moans, digging his fingers into Dick’s hips, and he hopes it’s rough enough to leave bruises in the morning.

Dick arches his back with a gasp, hips rolling in time with Jason’s perfectly timed thrusts. Dick’s about to let a moan crack in his throat when there’s a sudden noise from outside that draws his attention away from how Jason’s moving his body against his. Dick’s hips still their movements against Jason’s, face contorting into confusion as he lifts his head up to look out of the window.

“Jay – Jay… Stop…” Dick growls out, pushing at the other man’s shoulders for him to slow down. “Did you hear something?”

“Dickie, it’s just a fuckin’ cat in the trash or somethin’,” Jason says leaning down to mouth at his neck. He brushes him off and trying to go back to fucking Dick in earnest. “C’mon, lemme make you feel good. S’nothing, promise.”

“Jason, I mean it! I heard something,” Dick hisses, slapping his shoulder. “Seriously, stop it.”

“Okay, okay, you and your damn Bat paranoia,” Jason stops moving, carefully pulling out of Dick. “You want me to go and look?”

Dick nods, biting his lip. “Please?”

Jason leans down to kiss him, pecking his lips softly. “Don’t go anywhere, pretty bird. I’ll be right back to finish ravishing you.”

“Shut up,” he grins and shakes his head, watching Jason pull on a pair of boxers from the floor.

There’s another noise, louder this time. It sounds as if something has either tried to climb through Dick’s living room window and fell through it, Jason turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

“I told you!” Dick whispers, eyes wide in alarm. “See! It’s not any damn “Bat paranoia”, you asshole!”

Jason cocks an eyebrow and reaches for his leather jacket that’s hanging over Dick’s desk chair, pulling out a loaded pistol from one of the inside pockets, he turns the safety off and cocks the hammer before turning back around to Dick. “Stay here.”

“Do not shoot anyone in my apartment!” Dick protests quietly, fumbling to pick up his underwear from the floor to chase after Jason. “I’m a fucking cop, Jay. I don’t want to have to explain to the whole precinct why Red Hood is shooting up my place.”

“Just stay here.” Jason says in his Red Hood voice and Dick rolls his eyes. “I won’t shoot anyone in here, scouts honour.”

And with that, Jason slinks away into the darkened hallway, pistol up, aimed and ready to shoot the intruder. Dick groans inwardly, scrubbing his hands over his face.

Yeah, Jason is probably, more than likely 100%, going to shoot whoever has just crashed through his living room window. Dick rubs his temples, it's not even like he lives in a bad part of Gotham, the area he lives in there’s not that much crime and certainly little to no break-ins.

Dick pulls underwear on, blindly grabbing for the spare non-Nightwing escrima stick he keeps under the bed for reasons like this. He follows Jason’s lead, slipping into the hallway, the other man’s already gone, leaving the living-room door ajar, so Dick creeps up to the half open door and peers into the living room, searching for Jason.

There’s a loud bark of laughter directly behind the door, startling Dick, and the sound of loud, wild rustling, Dick pushes the door open a little and is not prepared in the slightest for what he finds.

Jason’s doubled over, gun still in hand, cackling with loud, uncontrollable laughter as Tim, fully suited up as the Red Robin is halfway through the window and tangled up in his venetian blinds, bleeding profusely onto his carpet from a nasty looking gash in his abdomen.

“I thought this was Dick’s place, not yours!” He squeals, struggling against entanglements. “Stop laughing at me, Jason!”

“This is Dick’s place,” Jason snorts loudly, all but slapping his knees at the scene in front of him. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Then why are you here! Mostly naked!” Tim squawks indignantly, thrashing against his constraints. “Where’s Dick, you fucking asshole!?”

Jason lets out another roar of laughter at the younger before straightening himself up and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “I think you’ve bigger problems to worry about, Timbo. You’re bleeding out all over Dickie’s favourite rug.”

“That’s enough, Jay,” Dick says pointedly there’s not any real heat behind it, but he does narrow his eyes, before he kicks the door open all the way, mustering up the best bitch face he can manage. “Can you please put the safety back on that damn gun and put it away before you set it off and shoot one of us!?”

Jason doubles over again, laughing loudly as Dick chucks his escrima onto the couch and kneels down next to the tangled Robin, inspecting his wound. He knows, from far too much experience, that it won’t look nearly as bad when the blood’s cleaned and it’s been stitched. Dick rises back up and yanks one of Tim’s heavy boots from the blind cable, gently resting it on the floor. He does the same with the other, before helping him remove his arms, head and body from the slats, then offers his hand to help Tim off the floor.

“Yeah, thanks for your help, Jay,” Dick mutters, pulling Tim up to his feet. “You’re gonna need stitches, kid.”

“M’Sorry,” Tim murmurs, leaning his forehead into his chest, Dick wraps an arm around him shoulders. “You were closest and I – I was on my way back to the cave and I caught a mugger and well, he got a few good hits in.”

“Shh,” Dick soothes, moving from his shoulders to rub a hand under his cape. “It’s okay, Tim. You’re always welcome here. You know that.”

Dick throws a sideways glare to Jason before he starts to guide Tim through the small apartment, a warm hand on the small of his back as he directs him into the bathroom, letting him settle down onto the closed toilet lid. “Let’s get you out of the suit and stitched up, huh?”

Tim nods, avoiding Dick’s eyes. Dick yells to Jason to bring Tim a pair of sleep pants from the bedroom, he turns back to Tim and reaches behind him to start undoing the clasps of the suit.

Very gently, Dick begins to peel the Kevlar down Tim’s arms and torso. The kid flinches, letting out a pained groan as he shifts uncomfortably. Dick shushes him softly, promising that it’s almost over.

Once the suit is bunched down at Tim’s waist, the Robin stretches back and leans against the cistern, face pinched with pain.

“Here,” Jason says from behind Dick, setting the pyjama pants on the sink. “Are you alright, baby bird?”

Tim nods, not opening his eyes. “I’ll be okay, jus’ hurts a little.”

“Well, you were just stabbed,” Jason says with a shrug, leaning down to rest his chin on Dick’s shoulder, inspecting the wound. “It looks like it’s just a flesh wound, my professional diagnosis is that you’ll make a full recovery.”

“You know what, Doctor Todd?” Tim hisses before groaning in discomfort. “You’re not great at this whole comforting people thing.”

“Yeah?” Jason asks, a sharp point to his words and Dick rolls his eyes, why do bad things like this happen to good people like him? “I got another diagnosis for you, Timothy. Little bitch syndrome.”

Tim opens his mouth to reply but Dick cuts him off by holding up one of his hands, a finger on his lips.

“Can you call Alfred?” Dick asks turning to Jason, distracting him with a peck on the cheek before he can open his own big mouth and say something else to rile Tim up. “Let him know Tim’s here and staying? I’ll drive him back in the morning.”

Jason’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, Dick knows he wants to finish what he and Tim started, Jason opens his mouth to say something, but Dick narrows his eyes, daring Jason to complain about the youngest Robin. The other man huffs before nodding and turning to leave the bathroom. Dick smooths a palm up Tim’s still clothed thigh, in a comforting gesture.

“Thank you for this,” Tim croaks, eyes fluttering open. “I ‘preciate it.”

“S’okay, Timmy,” Dick smiles, moving to open the cabinet and take out the first aid kit. “You ready for this? It’s gonna sting, kid.”

Tim nods, shifting and leaning back on one arm to expose the gash on his abdomen, it’s only a few inches long and not very deep at all. Thankfully, his suit must have taken most of the damage. “Yeah, just do it.”

Dick presses onto the wound gently with sterile gauze to clot the blood and help slow down the bleeding. Tim hisses, screwing his eyes shut. Thankfully, the wound clots quickly and Dick’s able to clean the gash of dried blood and begin to suture the laceration closed. Tim bites his lip and hums, trying to ignore the uncomfortable tugging of his skin being stitched back together.

After a few moments, it’s over and Tim relaxes, sagging against the toilet cistern once more. He lifts a hand to press his thumb under the edge of his mask, hissing as it starts to peel from his face. Dick lets him take his time, rubbing relaxing thumbs against both his thighs. Tim shifts, lolling his head back as he chucks the mask into the sink.

“C’mon, baby bird let’s get you a shower and some food before you fall asleep here, huh?” Dick offers, holding out his hand. Tim takes his hand, letting Dick pull him onto his feet. “Get yourself cleaned up and I’ll grab you a shirt too.”

Dick gets rid of the bloody gauze and tucks the first aid kit back under the sink as Tim nods, already beginning to kick off his boots. Dick turns to wander back into the bedroom, Jason’s curled on his side flicking through his phone. He looks up to Dick and smiles. “Everything okay?”

Dick nods. “I’m going to make him something to eat. What did Alf say?”

“The usual, he’ll let Mah-stah Wayne know and said thanks for looking after him,” Jason shrugs. “The dude’s starting to sound like he’s some kind of Michael Caine. He did ask for you though.”

Dick laughs at Jason’s impression of Alfred, rubbing his eyes. Jason sits up on his elbow, pulling Dick in by the neck for a deep kiss. Their tongues meet and Jason makes a frustrated noise in his throat, but Dick just laughs and breaks away, shaking his head.

“We’re gonna have to tell Tim, you know,” Dick murmurs, brushing a thumb over one of Jason’s high cheekbones. “For real, not just kidding around.”

“You know I’m fine with him knowing, I just – I just don’t want Dami or Bruce knowing… Not yet, anyway. I just need a little more time before they find out,” Jason says, avoiding Dick’s gaze. “Tim’s probably already figured it out, he’s the self appointed world’s greatest detective and all that jazz.”

“Probably,” Dick sighs, ignoring Jason’s snark, leaning back in for another peck on the lips. “But I told you, as slow or as fast as you want. I’m all in, Jason.”

Jason opens his mouth to say something, but a throat clears in the doorway and Dick turns to find Tim standing there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck with a towel slung low on his narrow hips.

Dick can’t help but admire the way Tim’s body has filled out in the past few years, his shoulders are broader, his abs are more shaped and defined. He’s still a little shorter than Dick and a hell of a lot shorter than Jason, but he’s grown into his awkward gangly limbs and big ears.

He’s hot. Really hot. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t mean to interrupt…” Tim says blushing, looking everywhere but the two men in front of him. Dick bites his lip to stop himself from laughing, Jason moves, swatting Dick’s arm before sitting up properly.

“Come and sit, baby bird,” Jason sighs, patting the mattress. “There’s something that we should tell you.”

Tim does as he’s told, limping his way into the middle of Dick and Jason, settling himself down between the two older men. Dick takes a deep breath, looking over at Jason, he nods for Dick to continue.

“Jay and I are, well, we’re dating,” Dick says and Tim nods slowly, looking between the two of them. “We have been for a while.”

“O-okay? I mean it was kinda obvious when he turned up at your window with a pistol in his underwear,” Tim says, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. “I don’t mind – if that’s what you mean? What you guys do in your spare time hasn’t really got anything to do with me or anyone else.”

“We just wanted to be honest with you,” Dick shrugs, petting a hand through Tim’s damp hair.

“I’m not – I’m not ready for, uhm. For other people to know,” Jason visibly winces. “We trust you…”

Tim nods slowly, blinking a few times. Dick knows it’s taken a lot for Jason to admit it and he reckons Tim does too, judging by the way his eyes soften in Jason’s direction. “Okay, well. Thanks for sharing that with me, I appreciate it. Even if you did try and shoot me, Hood.”

Jason opens his mouth to retort but Dick’s already tuning it out, standing to leave and to avoid hearing their bickering as Jason tries to defend himself, arguing that Tim had acted like an intruder trying to get into his lover’s apartment and Jason was only protecting Dick’s sweet ass from harm’s way.

Tim murmurs something that sounds an awful lot like Dick is more than capable of handling himself and Jason makes an undignified noise. Dick goes back to tuning them both out, pulling on a pair of sweats and a shirt, and announces he’s going to reheat their leftover takeout for Tim, leaving them to squabble in peace. 

Once the food’s been heated up Dick shouts them both into the kitchen, placing a beer by Tim’s plate and setting one down for Jason too. Tim appears dressed in sweats and in one of Jason’s shirts, it’s a stupid Monty Python one that Dick wants to punch Jason in the tit for giving it to the younger Robin. It’s plain black with one of the one-armed knights from The Holy Grail, DJing a set of decks that say “tis but a scratch!” in fluorescent disco lights.

Jason’s sense of humour is all kinds of stupid and fucked up, but Dick can’t help the snort that leaves him as Tim delicately sets himself down onto one of the bar stools.

Tim looks down at the shirt and back to Dick. “I don’t get it?”

“Don’t worry about it, Timmy,” Dick murmurs, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Jason saunters in a few moments later and Dick gives him a look, Jason just shrugs, in return a toothy grin plastered across his features. “What?”

Dick shakes his head, smiling as he wraps his arms around Jason’s waist and presses a kiss to his neck. Jason kisses the top of his hair and smooths a palm over his back, reaching down to pat his ass.

“You’re such a mother hen,” Jason mutters. 

“I’m the oldest,” Dick sighs quietly. “Someone’s gotta look out for them, they need more than Alfie in their corner.”

“M’not complaining,” Jason murmurs against his temple. “S’kinda hot when you’re like this.”

“Shut up,” Dick says fondly.

Jason grins, noticing the bottle Tim’s drinking from. “Did you give him one of my beers!?”

“Yes.”

“Those are mine,” Jason pouts, petulant. “I get them imported from abroad, Dickie. Abroad!”

“Get over yourself, Jay,” Dick says, sticking his tongue out. “Baby bird’s had a rough night. I’m sure you can spare him one of your fancy IPA’s, no?”

“Is he even legal to drink?” Jason growls but Dick knows that it’s mostly just for show.

“In six months,” Tim says confidently, shoving another forkful of noodles into his mouth.

“S – six months…?” Jason asks, incredulously. “You’re a cop. You should know better than to be ploughing under-agers with fancy, expensive IPA’s.”

Dick swats at Jason’s shoulder before shoving him away playfully, he’s grinning, and Jason is grinning back so big and bright and beautiful, his eyes are crinkled at the sides and fuck, Dick’s so gone for him. He knows he is, there’s no denying it.

“You guys are disgustingly cute,” Tim says, scrunching up his nose. “How did you manage to tame the big bad Red Hood, Dick?”

“If he told you, he’d have to kill you,” Jason says nonchalantly before Dick has a chance to open his mouth, he wraps an arm around Dick’s waist and pulls him in closer. “Quiet. Eat your food and drink your stolen beer, replacements should be seen and not heard.”

Dick makes a move to chastise Jason for his replacement comment but instead of being annoyed, Tim just shakes his head, a smile curving on his lips as he flips Jason the finger and turns back to eating his noodles. The exchange warms Dick’s heart a little, this is progress. 

It doesn’t take Tim long to finish his food and the three of them migrate to the couch to watch some show on TV, Dick throws his escrima onto the floor behind their seat, deciding he definitely should not be needing it for the rest of the night. He twists his body and throws his long, lean legs over Jason’s lap and the arm rest.

Tim squeezes himself at the back of Dick’s legs, snuggling in underneath his arm. It’s a tight squeeze with all three of them there to say the least, most of the space is taken up by the pure bulk of Jason’s larger stature. Tim, bless him, is thankfully the smallest and petite enough that he can wedge himself into the small space that’s left.

It dawns on Dick how nice it is having Tim around like this, they haven’t hung out like this since… well, ever really. Another sad realisation washes over Dick that the three of them haven’t consistently spent any real time with each other that didn’t involve taking down crime syndicates, mediating family arguments or other assorted acts of vigilantism. The thought stings like an old wound that hasn’t fully healed yetl, he shakes off the feeling, hugging Tim in closer. Deciding more to focus on the here and now.

Tim’s here now, that’s all that matters, he’s cuddled into his side trying to keep his attention on the programme playing on the television and ignore the anxiety from the mugging buzzing under his pale skin.

Dick must fall asleep because the next time he opens his eyes, there’s another show playing on the television. He lifts his head to check the clock on the other side of the room, it’s one in the morning and they should all definitely be asleep. Tim’s still rattling with unused adrenaline, even though he won’t admit it. Dick doesn’t want to leave him on his own, he’ll go to bed when Tim’s finally fallen asleep.

Instead he twirls his fingers through the soft, dark stands of Tim’s hair. He hums quietly, eyes fluttering shut as he leans into Dick’s touch. Jason laughs at the programme and so does Tim, but Dick isn’t even paying attention to what’s going on, he’s too engrossed in the way Jason’s carding his hands through his hair, so gently and twisting his fingers down to scratch his scalp just right. Dick groans quietly, snuggling further into his boyfriend’s lap.

After a while, Tim’s breathing evens out and he begins to snore, soft and gentle against Dick’s side, snuffling his nose into the warmth. Dick smiles to himself, it’s a feeling that warms him to have Tim so close, so open to being with them like this. Eventually when his leg goes numb and Tim’s unsupported weight becomes uncomfortable, he pats Jason’s arm to get his attention, pointing to the sleeping Robin, now drooling a little onto Dick’s shirt. Jason nods, pressing a kiss to Dick’s head.

“I’ll get the spare bedding,” Jason murmurs, manoeuvring himself carefully from under Dick.

Dick hums, thumbing over Tim’s cheek, admiring the sharpness. He brushes his fingers through his hair, scratching against his scalp. Tim stirs as if he’s going to wake but instead, he just nuzzles impossibly closer to Dick’s side.

Jason returns a few moments later with his arms full of Dick’s spare blankets and pillows, they look like the softest and cosiest ones he owns. He places them on the couch cushions before throwing one of them over Tim and tucking him in around Dick. Dick’s heart clenches at the sight, there’s something in Jason’s eyes that even looks fond.

Dick slips himself ever so gently from Tim’s grip, he settles the sleeping Robin down with a pillow under his head and another blanket.

“He’s grown up almost as pretty as you, Dickie bird,” Jason murmurs, pulling Dick in for a kiss, it’s a good distraction from the way his cock is getting interested. 

Dick smiles against Jason’s lips, licking his way into his mouth. “You want to finish what we started?”

Jason grins, squeezing the globes of Dick’s ass dragging them towards the bedroom. “Oh, hell yeah, you know I do.”

They stagger the short distance to Dick’s bedroom, not separating once until they fall into the bed. Jason only breaks the kiss to shove Dick’s shirt up and over his head, chucking it somewhere already forgotten as he kisses down Dick’s body, biting marks into the sharp line of hips. Dick wraps his fingers in Jason’s hair, tugging gently and moaning. His cock is definitely interested now, he’s already hard and sensitive to every ministration from Jason.

“Shh, don’t wake baby bird,” Jason chides but he’s smiling, it’s wicked and Dick’s stomach flutters, letting him yank his sweatpants and underwear down. “Gotta stay quiet, yeah?”

Dick nods and bites his bottom lip between his teeth. “Just – just make me cum. Please.”

“Want me to suck you off, pretty boy?” Jason growls through his teeth, jerking Dick’s cock loosely. “Get you all nice and wet for me?”

“Yeah, Jay, yeah, fuck,” Dick groans. “C’mon, hurry up.”

Jason chuckles, taking the tip of Dick’s cock into his mouth and sucking, it’s loud, messy and Dick loves it. He has to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud, Jason flicks his tongue, giving the tip of his cock small but determined licks. His cock is aching for release and Jason knows what he’s doing, and he knows he’s good at it.

Dick shakes, full body tremors with each delicious hollow of Jason’s cheeks, desperately trying to keep himself quiet. But Jason ups his game, the smug prick, pulling out all the tricks he’s learned to get Dick to the edge far too quickly.

Just as quick as Dick’s on the precipice of spilling into his boyfriend’s magical mouth, the tight wet heat of it is gone and Dick honest to god, might shed a tear or two. He props himself up on his elbows and scowls down at Jason, opening his mouth to complain and reprimand him but he’s already on Dick, straddling his lithe waist and pushing his tongue past Dick’s lips.

Dick moans, surprisingly quiet and controlled for how far gone he’s feeling. He tastes himself against the flick of Jason’s tongue and groans again, letting Jason drink in his noises, trying to shush him more. He pulls back and leans in to whisper into Dick’s ear. “Think you’re still open for me?”

Dick fumbles for the lube they left under Jason’s pillow from earlier while Jason tugs his clothes off, cock hard against his stomach. Dick shoves the lube into his hand, breathing hard. “Only one way to find out, Jaybird.”

Jason kisses him, shuffling down his body and back between Dick’s legs. He watches, mesmerized at how someone of Jason’s stature can move so fluidly; Even in the field, Jason’s delicate on his feet like a cat. He’s broken from his daydream as Jason drizzles lube onto his cock, slicking himself up, leaning over Dick and planting a hand beside his head.

Dick gasps when he presses the blunt head against his hole, rolling his hips down to convince Jason to get the fuck inside of him.

“Patience,” Jason chastises with a smirk, pushing in just enough to make Dick moan unbridled around the stretch, he’s not as loose as he was earlier, and it stings but it feels nice. Really nice. “Be quiet, Dickie or you’re going to wake the baby birdie.”

“Sh – Sorry…” Dick slurs, grasping for Jason’s shoulders and digging crescent shaped marks into Jason’s pale skin.

“Such a little slut for my cock, aren’t you Dickie?” Jason teases, slamming into Dick’s body.

Dick nods vigorously, babbling nonsense into Jason’s skin. “Yeah, yeah. Yours, m’always yours, Jay.”

“You’re not being quiet,” Jason admonishes, tsking down at him. “Or do you want the little Robin to get curious and come looking? Want him to find his big brother with his other big brother’s cock up his ass, Dickie? That it?”

“Jay!” Dick hisses in protest but his cock pulses painfully, jerking against his hip in a delicious betrayal.

Jason smirks, knowing he’s won this one by making Dick blush scarlet. His pace is brutal, hard and shallow thrusts that have Dick dripping all over his stomach, muffled and moaning into his hand.

The mattress creaks under the weight of them both with every stroke from Jason’s hips. Dick thinks that if Tim wakes, he’ll hear the bed moving with each thrust and Dick’s muffled noises. 

“Fuck Dickie, you feel so good around me,” Jason moans hushed in his ear, blunt nails digging into the soft skin of his hips a little too hard to be comfortable. “Can I put you on all fours, fuck you like that?”

“Please, please, fuck me,” Dick pleads desperately around his hand. “Need it.”

Jason pulls out, slapping Dick’s ass lightly, careful of making too much noise. Dick groans as Jason squeezes his waist, carefully starting to flip him onto his stomach. The show of brute strength makes something in Dick’s stomach curl, his spine tingling with anticipation for what’s to come. Or who. Dick lifts himself onto his knees and arches his back, spreading his legs to let Jason shove his thick cock back inside.

Dick chants something that sounds suspiciously like Jason’s name, over and over and over again. Its only thing running through his mind, the only thing he’s able to comprehend is Jason and the way he’s fucking into him. Dick buries his face into the pillows, stuffing the soft cotton into his mouth to try and contain the moans threatening to spill from him.

“Love the way you just open up for me,” Jason mewls, leaning down to cover Dick’s back with his own body. Both of their bodies are damp with sweat and sticking together, somehow this feels dirtier than all the other times they’ve done this. Maybe it’s because Tim’s in such close proximity, the thought sending a fresh wave of arousal down his spine. 

“Fuck me,” Dick whines in his throat, a hand wrapping around his cock. “M’gonna cum, fuck I’m so close, Jay.”

“Cum for –” Jason’s cut off by a loud knock at the bedroom door.

Dick groans in irritation around the pillow in his mouth as Jason pulls out, flopping over next to him. Dick rolls over onto his back and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes to try and compose himself, before blindly grabbing for his underwear.

“He better be knocking on that door to join in with us,” He growls, fishing for his sweats on the floor. “Or I’m really going shoot him this time, Dick.”

Tim most definitely, must’ve heard them having sex. There’s no way he didn’t, Dick will deny that his cock throbs at Jason’s words until his dying day. Because this isn’t happening.

“Dick?” Tim’s watery voice calls from the hallway. “Are you, are you awake?”

“Give us a sec, Timmy,” Dick tries, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair.

He wills his erection to wane, even a little so he can get his underwear on comfortably and look semi decent for Tim’s imminent entrance. His erection doesn’t and Dick grumbles, ignoring Jason’s snort of laughter as they both climb under the comforter. Dick shouts for Tim to come in, sneakily trying to adjust himself in his underwear.

When Tim pushes the door open, Dick immediately zones in on his face and notices his eyes are red and his cheeks are tear stained.

“Hey, hey, c’mere, what happened?” Dick asks, flipping the switch to suddenly be a mother hen again as he motions for the littler Robin to join them on the bed. “Are you alright?”

Tim makes his way to the bed slowly, a few stray tears spilling over onto his cheeks. “Yeah, m’okay. S’just a bad dream. I didn’t – I mean, I’m sorry for barging in… I didn’t, uhm. I just didn’t want to be alone out there in the dark...”

“S’okay, baby bird. Don’t worry about it,” Dick offers, pulling Tim in to lie on his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, not really,” Tim murmurs, burrowing his head into Dick’s shoulder. “It was stupid.”

Jason repositions himself, rolling onto his side to sling an arm over Tim’s waist. “You want to sleep in here with us, Timmy?”

“No, no, I’m… it’s fine,” Tim mutters, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. “I’ll go back to the couch; this was stupid too. I’m sorry for bothering you both.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jason says simply, strengthening his hold on Tim’s hips. “We’re here for you, ain’t that right Dickie?”

Dick nods, agreeing with Jason before pressing a kiss to Tim’s hair. “What can we do to help, Timmy?”

“Can you just, talk to me or take my mind off of it or something?” Tim sighs, digging the heel of his hand into his eyes. “I don’t know. I just – it was weird. I can’t shake the dream.”

Dick tries really hard not to think about how many ways taking his mind off of it could be construed. Instead, he hums, trailing a finger up the younger’s back. “We can do that, c’mon get comfortable with us.”

Tim does as he’s told, letting Dick nuzzle his nose into his hair. He shivers when Dick drags his fingers over his arm and Jason’s there too, curving his arm around Tim’s waist again. He slips his hand up past Tim’s, or well Jason’s shirt Dick notes and his eyes flutter closed as Jason’s fingers drift over his taut abs, tickling the skin.

“Is this okay?” Dick whispers, fingers back in Tim’s hair, twisting the dark strands.

Tim acknowledges the question with a short nod, succumbing to the feeling of Dick’s long, nimble fingers dragging along his scalp. He makes a happy noise in the back of his throat and Dick smiles.

He looks down to Jason and cocks an eyebrow, asking the silent question. Jason cocks his eyebrow back before grinning, immediately understanding what Dick’s suggesting: a fucked-up game of trying to seduce their little birdie is on and Jason’s just given his permission.

They’ve spoken about it before, Jason’s spoken dirty to Dick about Tim plenty of times. Even Bruce and Damien on occasion, but it was always different when he mentioned Tim, the second youngest had some kind of grasp on the eldest and between the two of them they had both agreed if the opportunity to be with Tim arose, they would take him apart together.

Now seemed like a perfect time to start their game, their little bird was curled up between them in their clothes, smelling like Dick’s pinewood shower gel and seeking comfort from his two big brothers.

Dick knows that it’s no secret that he uses physical contact as a balm to soothe, it’s easy for him to pull someone close, tangle his fingers in their hair and place an alleviating palm on their back… It’s easily a second nature to Dick. And he knows he’s good at it.

He begins to slither a hand down Tim’s shoulder and into the baggy neckline of the shirt he’s borrowed. Sweeping a thumb over the sharp edge of his collarbone, Tim’s chest hitches with the next intake of breath. At the same time, Dick digs his nails into his pec.

The movement is barely noticeable, but Dick’s been trained to notice such subtleties from someone and so has Jason. Plus, they’ve both been doing it a lot longer than the younger.

Jason smirks at Dick, dragging his calloused fingertips over Tim’s abs, his body tenses in Jason’s hold. Something that resembles a whine dies in his throat as Dick brushes a digit over one of Tim’s peaked nipples, there’s no denying Tim’s cock is interested; Dick can tell by the way his hips are shifting not so discreetly against the air.

He doesn’t need the qualification he has from Bruce Wayne’s body language 101 class to be able to tell that their little Robin is obviously interested in them both too.

Jason trails his fingers lower, brushing the waistband of the sweats, blunt nails grazing the thin hair that trails just below his belly button, leading him further down to where Tim wants touched the most.

Tim’s hips jerk at that and Dick chuckles, flattening his palm down the expanse of his broad chest, only to find his way back up, digging into the soft skin with his nails again. The younger squeaks, barely audible as his eyes flutter open.

“Check in with us, baby bird,” Dick murmurs quietly against his temple. “You doing okay?”

“More than,” Tim sighs happily, hips arching trying to encourage Jason to move his hand lower. “It’s nice, Dickie.”

“You want us to keep going?” Jason’s voice rumbles, dipping his fingers just below the band of Tim’s boxers, stroking the neatly trimmed hair and avoiding his erection. “You can say no, at any time. You know that right?”

“Yeah – yeah, I know,” Tim’s voice is feather light and Jason grins. “Please, Jay.”

“You want us too, baby bird?” Jason teases, moving his hand just a fraction of the way down.

“Please,” He repeats, hips twitching again. “Jay, please.”

Jason finally takes pity on him and gets his hard cock in hand, smearing the precum down his shaft, slicking him up. “He’s so wet for us already, Dickie and we’ve barely even touched him.”

Dick removes the hand from Tim’s chest to brush through his hair once again, calming him while Jason jerks him off leisurely. Tim moans, back curving, hips jolting into Jason’s grip.

“Dick… can I, maybe, if it’s okay, uhm… can I kiss you?” Tim swallows, eyes flicking to meet Dick’s and then down to Dick’s lips.

Yes. Yes, so much yes. Tim can kiss him. Tim wants to kiss him and he’s being so fucking cute about it.

Dick’s stomach rolls with arousal at the idea, already leaning in.

The blacks of Tim’s pupils are blown, and Dick licks his lips for added effect. Sue him, he knows he’s kinda sexy. He tries not to snigger too much as he leans over Tim, looking down at him. “You’re so polite, baby bird.”

“Dickie likes being kissed an awful lot,” Jason comments, tightening his grip on Tim’s cock, flicking his wrist in a way that has Tim writhing and fisting the sheets under him. “Better kiss him good, Timbo.”

Dick grins and leans in further, taking Tim’s face in his hand as he seals their lips together. Tim tries to gasp but Dick swallows the noise, kissing him a little harder. The younger opens his mouth for Dick, letting him lick their tongues together. Dick’s cock begins to stir again, almost painfully. He’s almost been over edge more than once tonight; it’s almost embarrassing he’s as far gone as this on just a kiss.

Tim moans into Dick’s mouth, hips jerking for more of Jason’s grip. Dick wants to laugh at the youngest’s enthusiasm, but he doesn’t, instead he licks his bottom lip and bites it between his teeth.

“I hate to admit that m’not gonna last long when we get started, baby bird,” Dick moans, moving his face into Tim’s neck.

“S’okay, s’fine,” Tim mewls, babbling. “Me either.”

“C’mon now pretty birds,” Jason coos, beginning to slow his motions against the weeping tip of Tim’s cock. “You two think I won’t get more than one orgasm out of you two?”

“Is that a promise, Jay?” Dick asks, visibly shuddering against Tim’s lips.

“You know it, pretty boy,” Jason grins at him, smoothing his hand up Tim’s thighs, hooking his fingers in the waistband. “This okay?”

Tim whines and Jason chuckles shoving his sweats and underwear down his legs, onto the floor, moving to slot himself between Tim’s spread thighs. He pushes the shirt up to kiss the V of his hips and biting. Dick watches Jason suck a hickey into Tim’s pale skin, the younger arches into Jason’s mouth and whines desperately into Dick’s.

“You ever been eaten out?” Dick asks, biting Tim’s bottom lip between his teeth again.

Tim shakes his head, moaning as Jason licks the crease of his balls and moves lower. “N – n – no…”

“You’re in for a treat then,” Dick grins, shifting to lie down next to Tim.

Dick kisses him again, all teeth and tongue as Jason licks over what Dick presumes is Tim’s hole, because the kid jerks into Dick, breathing heavily into his mouth. Dick can’t help the jerk of his hips in response to Tim’s lips on his.

He’s wound up, like a bow that’s been pulled too tight, he’s been so close for hours and finally, finally having Tim under them both like this is driving him to the edge at an alarming pace.

Dick looks down at Jason and he wishes he didn’t, his lips are spit slick, red and swollen from eating Tim out. He looks the walking incarnation of sin, Tim tangles his long fingers in Jason’s bangs and pulls at the white strands, moaning into Dick’s mouth.

“Think you can cum on just my mouth, just like this?” Jason asks, licking his lips and gripping Tim’s hips tightly in both of his hands.

Tim gasps, arching his back and grinding down against Jason’s tongue. He grits his teeth, making a noise of affirmation. Dick doesn’t miss the pleased smirk on Jason’s face as he goes back in, tugging Tim closer to him by the hips. Dick slides a hand down himself to jerk himself off.

“C – close Jay, so close,” Tim stutters, gripping Jason’s hair tighter.

“Already?” Dick teases, brushing his nose against Tim’s.

“Sh – sh – ut up,” Tim groans, bearing down on Jason’s mouth again.

Jason just chuckles, bringing up a finger to slide in along with his tongue. “C’mon, cum for me baby bird.”

“Yeah, Tim,” Dick murmurs against his lips. “Cum for Jason, he likes to know how good he’s making you feel.”

And fuck, Tim does. He cums with a strangled noise, spurting long and hard against his chest, a rope even lands on his chin. Dick wants to lick it off, Jason doesn’t stop until Tim’s a panting, writhing mess against the sheets.

“Jay… Jay… Stop…” Tim pleads, breathless as he wriggles away from both of the boys. “S’too much, s’too much.”

Jason laughs, loud and pretty as pulls away from Tim, kissing messily back up his body and licking some of the cum from his abdomen. He licks his tongue into Tim’s mouth, letting him taste his own release.

Tim moans. “You taste good, huh. Should we let Dickie have a taste of how sweet you are?”

He nods, wrapping his arms around Jason’s strong shoulders, running his hands through the baby hairs at the back of his neck before bringing him down for another kiss. 

Jason breaks away soon after, leaning down to lick the spot of cum from Tim’s chin and leans over to press his tongue into Dick’s waiting mouth. He can’t help the moan that cracks in his throat, hips rutting against the air as Jason fucks his tongue and the taste of Tim into his mouth.

Dick’s the first to pull away, panting as he presses his forehead against Jason’s chin. He takes a deep breath. “Sweet as a peach, pretty birdie.”

“You two are so fucking hot, fuck,” Tim groans, hands moving up Jason’s shirt.

Dick watches Tim as he feels Jason’s muscles, fingers trailing lightly over the raised scars under his shirt. Jason flinches, just a little, but he manages to catch himself before he pulls away from Tim though. Dick guesses that Tim must’ve traced the Y incision scar the coroner left, when he... when…

Dick’s train of thought is derailed when Tim starts to whisper an apology, eyes wide and guilty but Jason shushes him with another sweet kiss, murmuring a barely audible “s’okay, s’just different, you didn’t do anything wrong, sweetheart” against the younger’s lips.

Tim moves away from that part of Jason’s chest, smoothing his palms up to thumb over one of Jason’s nipples. Jason jerks, moaning low in the back of his throat and Dick smirks. Jason likes his nipples being touched, his mouth curls into a predatory smile, baby birdie’s definitely going to be paying for this later.

“On your knees, Dickie bird,” Jason demands before dipping his head to peck Tim’s mouth. “Time to give our little Timbo a show, show him how the big boys play.”

Dick’s body vibrates with arousal, his cock leaking into his boxers as he shoves the underwear down his legs, kicking them onto the floor. Dick rolls onto his stomach, shoving himself up on his elbows, presenting himself to Jason.

Jason plucks the lube from somewhere between the sheets and for the third time that night, slicks up his cock to press into Dick. He mewls, pushing his face into the pillows.

“Don’t need to be quiet now, pretty boy,” Jason taunts, quickly picking up a rhythm that knocks Dick’s sweet spot on every stroke. “Baby bird over here already knows how much you like my cock up your ass.”

Dick’s vaguely aware of Jason talking to him, vaguely aware of Tim’s finger’s rubbing soothing circles on his scalp, but the way Jason’s cock feels inside of him he’s far too strung out to listen to him fully.

He can feel Tim’s lidded eyes watching him, admiring the way his cock bounces against his abdomen with every rough thrust of Jason’s hips. There’s a long dribble of precum leaking from the tip of his cock and almost slipping onto the blanket’s underneath, Dick sways back in time with Jason’s hips, moaning loudly at the feeling.

Jason grinds his hips, pulling out just enough before thrusting back in roughly.

Dick’s so close, so close.

He can hear himself, the noises he’s making grow louder and Jason’s movements become reckless. Dick doesn’t miss the way Tim’s cock stirs against his stomach though, starting to harden watching the two older Robins rocking against each other.

“T – Tim, kiss me,” Dick groans, reaching for the littler Robin.

Tim shifts closer, positioning himself so Dick can lift himself up enough to let their lips meet. Their kiss is all teeth and Tim’s tongue flicks into Dick’s mouth, hot and wet, tongues twisting together as Tim drinks in Dick’s pleas for Jason to go faster, harder, please Jay… Need you.

Jason speeds up his movements, slapping a palm to Dick’s ass and Dick mewls again, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, shoving his forehead against Tim’s.

“Gonna cum,” Dick groans, panting into Tim’s mouth.

“Fuck, cum on daddy’s cock,” Jason groans, spanking Dick’s ass again. “C’mon, that’s a pretty baby.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Tim groans against Dick’s lips. “I wanna see you cum, show me what you look like cumming on daddy’s cock, Dickie.”

“Didn’t daddy tell ya he’d be kinky, pretty bird?” Jason growls out, scraping his nails down Dick’s back.

“M’gonna cum,” Dick yelps, gripping the sheets under him with white knuckles.

“C’mon, Dick,” Tim encourages, threading his fingers through Dick’s hair and tugging. “Show me how good daddy’s cock is making you feel.”

Dick howls, body spasming as he cums, releasing in thick ropes into the blankets under him. His arms go slack as he moves to fall face first into the pillows, groaning as Jason’s still thrusting into him hard and fast, clutching his hips tight enough to bruise. 

Tim’s already more than half hard and trembling from watching Dick getting fucked. He gasps when Dick’s shaking hands move to stroke him to full hardness, he’s still a little sensitive from the first orgasm, it doesn’t stop him from jerking his hips into Dick’s touch though.

Jason kisses down Dick’s back, mouthing at the supple skin and biting into the knots in his spine. Dick sighs, arching into Jason’s mouth.

“I’m pretty far gone; I think I’m only good for one,” Jason sighs, kneading the globes of Dick’s ass.

Dick nods understanding, eyes closed, and mouth parted as Jason pulls out, not before taking his time to grind over his sweet spot, teasing. He whines, burying his face further into the pillows. Tim starts to speak, starts to say it’s fine and he’s already came, for Jason to finish in Dick. That this is way more than he’d expected from them both.

Jason slides his fingers through Tim’s hair and tightens, tugging at the scalp to quieten him. Dick smiles when Tim’s breath hitches, Jason’s unforgiving as he says. “I want you to ride me, baby bird.”

Dick chuckles, feeling a surge of precum leaking out of Tim’s cock at Jason’s words. Tim’s eyes flicker to Dick, blue eyes wide as he stammers. “Is – is that… Is that okay?”

“With us? Yes,” Dick grins, lazily. “Is it with you?”

Tim’s eyes go almost comically wide before he utters, “Y – yeah, so – so much okay.”

“Are you sure, Timbo?” Jason asks gently, loosening his grip on Tim’s hair. “You can say no, we don’t need to do this.”

He nods in reply before whimpering. “I want this, please, Jay.”

Jason smiles, crowding into Tim’s space, blocking him in with a hand at either side of his head on the comforter. He kisses the younger sweetly, softly, making Tim sigh into his mouth and wrap his arms around Jason’s shoulders again.

“Say the word if you want to stop,” Dick whispers in his ear, flicking his wrist over the tip of his cock. “There’s no pressure from us, Tim.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees against his lips. “We want this to be fun for you.”

“Tha – thanks,” Tim says, tugging Jason by the shoulders back in for another kiss. “Just – just go slow? It’s been, uhm. Well, it’s been a while since I’ve – anyone’s, you know...”

“Super Boy not keeping you satisfied?” Jason teases, spreading Tim’s legs apart with his calloused hands. “Do your big bro’s need to have a talk with him, huh?”

“How the hell did you two know about that?” Tim gawks, shoving himself up onto his elbows, grimacing

“We’re not stupid, baby bird,” Jason shrugs, lips curving as he backs off a little. “I’ve snuck around with plenty of the Titans, so’s Dick. Easy to tell who’s sleeping together from a mile away. We’ve all been to the same Bat School of body language, Timothy.”

“Shut up, please just be quiet, Jason,” Tim whines, throwing his head back and covering his eyes. “It was only a handful of times...”

Dick snorts, shaking his head. “Doesn’t count, it was just a handful of times, Jay.”

“Hmm, then I need to scribble Roy off of my list then,” Jason laughs, bending in to kiss along Tim’s jaw.

“You and – you, Roy?” Tim babbles, wriggling against Jason’s mouth. “He’s hot.”

“Mmm, he is yes,” Jason hums, biting into the junction of neck and shoulder. “Pass me the lube, Dickie?”

Dick fishes it from between the sheets and gives it to Jason, he watches as he squeezes some of it out onto his fingers. Tim moans when Jason starts to smear the lube onto his hole, slicking him up.

Jason presses in a little more, just to his first knuckle and Tim grits his teeth, grinding down onto the digit. Dick can tell he wants more, so much more than what Jason’s currently giving him.

“Please,” Tim pleads, hips hitching on against Jason’s finger. “I – I can take it, please.”

“You sure?” Jason questions, withdrawing the finger and tracing around the rim again. “Better be mindful of your stitches.”

Dick’s cock gives a valiant effort in trying to harden again, the all too familiar feeling of arousal fleeting through his veins.

“Mhm, I can, I promise, please.” Tim pleads again, higher pitched this time. “I can, I can…”

“Got him a babbling mess already, little wing,” Dick grins, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tim’s mouth. “Stop wriggling, Tim. Jay’s right, you’re gonna rip open the stitches.”

Tim’s not even listening, too far gone on pleasure and Jason chuckles, pressing back into him with more lube on his finger. He works him open like that for a few moments, making sure he’s well stretched before adding another.

The breath is knocked out of Tim immediately as the second finger breaches him, he moans again, squirming to get more of Jason’s fingers. Dick shushes him with a kiss on his open mouth, nuzzling his nose against Tim’s flushed cheek.

By the time Jason adds the third finger, Tim’s writhing and begging, no pleading for Jason’s cock. The noise Tim makes when Jason brushes against his sweet spot is unholy; his body jerks, a steady stream of precum dribbling from the tip of his cock almost continuously.

Dick’s own cock is half hard again, Tim’s just gorgeous. And Jason’s taking care of him so well, gently taking him apart piece by piece and Dick’s never been so fucking in love.

He keeps kissing Tim, keeps pressing soft and feathery kisses to his spit slick lips, shushing him with sweet little nothings and promises of Jason taking good care of him. Jason presses against his prostate again, circling it with his large fingers and Tim mewls, turning his head into his shoulder and shuddering.

“Shh, shh,” Dick soothes, petting his damp hair. “S’okay, s’fine baby bird. Jason’s gonna give you what you need, you gonna trust us, hmm?”

“Ye – yeah, Dick,” Tim nods, looking at him with glassy eyes. “I trust you; both of you.”

“Good boy,” Dick murmurs. “Doing so well for us, hmm?”

“I think he’s ready, Dickie,” Jason comments, gently easing his fingers out of Tim.

Tim nods his head excitedly. “I am!”

“Sure?” Dick asks with a smile, pressing a kiss into his hair and Tim makes a frustrated noise. “Okay, okay.”

Jason laughs, lubing up is cock, squeezing more of the sticky substance onto his fingers and spreading it over his length. The blunt tip of his dick rests against the younger’s rim, teasing. Tim rolls his hips, silently begging for more, Dick runs his fingers over his chest.

He groans as Jason pushes inside right to the hilt in one go, he sits for a few moments unmoving as he lets him get accustomed to the feeling.

The little hitches of Tim’s hips less than a minute later tell them he’s recovered from the intrusion quickly and is desperate for Jason to move.

“Jay, Jay, can you move?” Tim gasps. “Please.”

Jason takes a deep breath before nodding, leaning down to kiss Tim’s cheek. “Sorry little bird, you’re just really fucking tight and I am really far gone.”

He pulls out, just enough to let the tip catch on his rim before sliding back in. Jason keeps up a languid rhythm, letting Tim grow accustomed to the feeling.

“Fuck,” Tim mewls. “You’re so fucking big.”

“Super Boy’s cock not feel as good as this?” Jason grunts. “Does he not split you open?”

Tim shakes his head, reaching to tangle fingers into Dick’s hair and yank him in for a kiss. It’s not even a proper kiss, it’s more just Tim panting and gasping into Dick’s mouth.

“Can I ride you now?” Tim asks, breathless.

Jason doesn’t even pull out as he flips them, rolling over so Tim can straddle his waist. He circles his hips experimentally, head thrown back as Jason fucks into him.

“Dick – Dick, I want – can I suck you while I ride him?” Tim asks, voice breaking.

Dick’s cock is hard again, maybe more so than the first time. He can’t help but nod stupidly, scrambling to rest between Jason’s parted knees.

Tim leans down, kissing Jason hot and dirty before moving off of his cock and repositioning himself to face Dick. Jason moans at the sight, rubbing a thumb around Tim’s sensitive rim.

He lowers himself back down onto Jason’s cock, leaning forward to lick the tip of Dick’s cock. He shivers, hips arching against Tim’s red kiss swollen lips. The younger’s hips begin rolling at a quick pace on Jason’s lap, as he bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks around Dick’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s so – that feels so good, Tim,” Dick moans, hips snapping into his mouth.

He takes his cock in further and gags, Dick tries to back off but Tim just moans, chasing to keep Dick’s throbbing cock against his tongue. Jason grunts as Tim circles his hips, pitching upwards in time with Tim’s movements. It’s like if he moves away, Tim won’t be able to deal with the loss.

Dick fists his hands in Tim’s hair, using it as leverage to fuck himself up and into his mouth. The youngest groans around Dick’s cock, sending delicious vibrations through his hard cock, tingling all the way up his spine. Dick moans, loud and forlorn.

Tim pulls back to suckle at the head, licking the precum up with a pointed tongue and fuck. Dick’s never going to last like this, not with the human personification of pure fucking lust sucking his life force out of his cock.

“Baby bird has a penchant for sucking cock, who woulda thunk it?” Jason quips, sinking his fingers into Tim’s hips roughly.

The kid’s definitely going to have marks tomorrow too, the thought of the two of them marking Tim up sends a dirty thrill through Dick’s cock.

“He’s always got stuff in his mouth, Jay. Talk about oral fix – fixation, fuck,” Dick moans, hitching into Tim’s mouth. “You’re doing so good, Tim.”

Tim preens into the praise, tightening the suction of his mouth around Dick’s cock. Jason pants, wrapping arm around Tim’s waist and hauling himself up a little bit so he can see better. He must jostle something in Tim because he releases Dick’s cock to sit up and lean against Jason’s chest.

“Y’like that baby birdie?” Jason hums, breathing heavily into Tim’s ear. “Daddy telling you that you’re a good boy, hmm?”

Tim nods, moaning a confirmation as he picks up his pace and Jason’s eyes fall shut, clutching him tighter. Dick reaches down between his legs to jerk himself off, not enough friction to get him off but enough to toe between the lines.

“Look at you, taking Daddy’s cock like that. You’re so gorgeous, Tim,” Dick laments, thrusting into his hand. “Such a good boy for us, hmm?”

Jason growls. “He’s right, you look so good. Sucked Dickie so good, made him so close with just your pretty little mouth.”

Tim’s hips stutter, breathing out little high-pitched ah, ah, ah’s as Jason drags a hand up his toned torso and grips his throat. Tim sobs, sagging into Jason’s chest.

“That feel nice?” Jason asks, moaning, on purpose, into Tim’s ear again. “You feel so good fucking yourself on my cock. Think you can cum just from daddy’s cock, like Dickie did?”

Tim nods, closing his eyes again and arching his back. Jason tightens his hold on his throat and Tim sobs, turning his head against Jason’s chest and kissing the hollow point of his throat. His arm reaches behind Jason’s head to sink his fingers into hair.

Dick’s cock leaks a copious amount of precum as Jason tilts his head down to pull Tim into a filthy kiss, all teeth and desperate pants.

“M’gonna cum,” Tim breathes against Jason’s mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“C’mon cum on my cock, pretty little Robin,” Jason groans back.

Tim arches, cumming with a loud cry. It splatters against his abs, marking himself up as Jason moans low in the back of his throat. Dick jerks his cock, mewling as he cums too, all over his stomach. Jason coaxes Tim off of his lap and into Dick’s arms, pulling out to jerk his cock, quick and determined strokes that have cumming within seconds, moaning Tim’s name.

Dick strokes his fingers through Tim’s hair, sucking in deep breaths. He’s still trembling and so is Tim, still shaking against his chest from the force of his orgasm. Jason’s the first to move, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“You okay, Timbo?” Jason murmurs, leaning over to kiss his shoulder blade.

The younger nods, huffing out a breath against Dick’s clammy skin before murmuring. “Really good, Jay. Thanks.”

Dick chuckles. “Let’s get you into bed, you look like you’re ready to pass out.”

“You already did that, that’s why I’m like this,” Tim snorts, lifting his head up from Dick’s chest, his cheeks are still flushed, and his blue eyes are heavy, a sleepy grin on his face.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason laughs, shoving his face back down. “Is your wound okay, not too sore?”

Tim shakes his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I, uh, actually forgot about it.”

Jason snorts, rolling off of the bed to stretch his arms over his head before padding to the bathroom. “M’gonna take a leak. You two want anything?”

“Water?” Dick asks, peppering kisses into the side of Tim’s face, pulling him back down by the shoulders.

“No problem,” Jason smiles.

“C’mon little bird, let’s get into bed,” Dick sighs.

“Sounds good, I’m beat,” Tim yawns into Dick’s collarbone.

Tim manoeuvres himself up and off of Dick, searching for his underwear on the floor with shaky legs, he grabs for them and pulls them on quickly, almost as if he’s hiding from Dick. The older man just shakes his head, hauling himself up and over to the edge of the bed too, leaning over, fishing for his own underwear in the pile on the floor.

He pulls a pair on, unsure if they’re his or Jason’s, he doesn’t care anyway, and throws the comforter back. Dick curls himself up on his side of the bed, leaving a space for Tim to climb into.

Dick pulls the younger Robin into his chest, resting his chin on his head. Jason comes back a few moments later with three bottles of water, setting them down on the dresser. Dick opens a bottle and takes a long gulp, passing it to Tim before settling himself back down so he’s spooning Tim from behind.

Jason smiles, snuggling himself into Dick’s back and pulling him close. The youngest is already snoring lightly and Jason chuckles into Dick’s still sweaty skin, nuzzling into him.

“You know, this is the first time he’s ever called me, Jay,” Jason whispers, kissing Dick’s exposed shoulder.

“This is probably the first time you’ve not scared him with the big, bad Red Hood routine,” Dick teases, smiling into Tim’s hair.   
“I like having him around,” Jason says softly. “He’s – he’s good. Not as bad as I first thought.”

Dick nods. “I do too.”

“Maybe – we could… do this more often?” Jason suggests, voice cracking with nerves. “I know how you feel about him. I think I could too. Feel that way, I mean.”

Dick’s stomach swoops, not only has tonight been a big step for Jason, it’s also solidified how much Dick actually cares for Tim.

Dick thinks for a moment, brushing his nose against Tim’s hair. “If he wants to, but he has Kon.”

Jason hums, pulling them both tighter to his chest. “How about… We just – let him know the option’s there for him?”

“Yeah, Jay ‘course,” Dick murmurs, eyes becoming heavy. “We’ll talk more in the morning, yeah?”

“Sounds good, pretty bird,” Jason smiles. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! thanks to hari for betaing and being the best DC buddy.
> 
> This is the longest shit i've ever written.


End file.
